Kagome's Soul And Kikyou's Tear
by Babii Roxii
Summary: [Prologue] When problems arise and the necklace around Inuyasha's neck brakes, the bond between Kagome and him starts to fade to a memory, will Inuyasha be able to bring her back to the feudal era? Will Kikyou's resurrection last this time? What will happ
1. Prologue

Prologue When problems arise and the necklace around Inuyasha's neck brakes, the bond between Kagome and him starts to fade to a memory, will Inuyasha be able to bring her back to the feudal era? Will Kikyou's resurrection last this time? What will happen when Naraku gets a hold of the Shikon No Tama? Read and find out…


	2. The Dog & The Dimwit

CHAPTER 1  
The Dog And The Dimwit

"NO! Inuyasha! WHAT is your problem?" "MY problem? MY problem? You said you wanted me to be nice to the fucking thing! So I was! An THIS is how u say thanks!" "Thanks! You Tried To Kill Him!" "He staged it! Rotten mutt I didn't try and kill him! ...yet..." "ya whatever!" Inuyasha and Kagome have been fighting for a few hours now…it all started when Kagome found some…dog-like thing outside Kaede's hut and brought it in. it seemed to be an inu-yukai but no one was sure. Inuyasha (as always) refused to take the mutt in but he gave in at some point. Kagome fed him and kept him warm and called him Ini-Yusha. This is half the reason why Inuyasha kept getting upset. For a few weeks all went well but after a while it seemed as though Ini-Yusha was trying to frame our beloved youkai, Inu. Kagome, (now not believing a word coming from Inuyasha's mouth) is saying he tried to kill Ini-Yusha! Well you can believe what happens next can't you? Inuyasha…with his big mouth always ruins EVERYthing…"Fine Then! If you're gonna believe that rotten Mutt then go home! O! And while you're at it drag he shit-face with you! Cause if you don't ill slaughter him myself, right here, right now!" "INUYASHA……" Inuyasha went form angry…to scared….at the fact that Kagome said his name… "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha...now pounded about 7 meters into the ground got so pissed it wasnt even funny! By the time he got out of the hole Kagome was gone, and so was Ini-Yusha. "Feh. Go figure, the mutt, over me...how could this..." "Hey Inuyasha!" At this Inuyasha fell back into the hole. (Animé style) "what the fuck is your problem Kitsune? Stop sneaking up on me like that!" "your such an asshole Inuyasha! go and apologize to her! You need her and she needs you!" At that Inuyasha Gave Shippou The bigest whak he'd ever givin that poor Shippou's bump was bigger then his head! "OwoOwOWow! U BAKA!..." "...Did u just call me baka?...where did u get that from?..." "What are you my father now? Leave me alone" Shippou...realising what a mistake he did turned around and curled into a ball... 'Shit...Im in trouble...' Inuyasha just stared at Shippou like there was some bug on him... '..Is this...my fault?...is it my fault he's swearing?...No! why do i care he's a pethetic little mutt himself! whay do i care?' Inu turned and walked away slowly toward the well when he noticed something shining by it.. He glared at it and then sprang to get it...it was...the Shikon jewl that Kagome held...He noticed a paper in the wind and so he caught it and read it...

Inuyasha,

I take it as you are reading this, so i'll make it pretty clear...Inuyasha i do not want to see your face EVER again...Gomen...but if we keep fighting...well...let's say i cant take it. Inuyasha I threw the Shikon shards out of the well so i cant come back here. Take them. i dont need them. become full demon...or human...what ever...go join the one you love...Kikyou...I cannot and willnot stand the pain much longer Inuyasha! Im fed up with you...and everything you do! Cant you ever be nice for once and NOT fight with anyone! I mean...I..was happy when I was captured by Kouga...Gomen for saying this but...He would make a better guy to hang out with then you! And he would definitly make a better boyfriend! So...Im sorry Inuyasha but i cant talk to you anymore...If you step foot in my time i will shoot you with an Arrow Inuyasha! I'll make sure of it!

Higurashi, Kagome

"Inuyasha, what's wrong wheres Kagome?" "Shut up Munk... Go find some girl to b-bear your child..." "Inuyasha...are you...crying?" sniff "No! Leave me alone! Leave Monk!" That's probably the closest anyone will ever get to Inuyasha...he wouldn't talk to anyone!

sobs falls back against the wall of the shrine "Why I-I-I-Inuyash-sha..." sniff sniff "Wh-why...come Ini-Yusha..." Walking back to her house she realised that she forgot something at the shrine but when she turned around Hojo was standing in front of her smiling. "Hi Kagome are you feeling better?" "What do you mean?" "I heard you had mentalneshia." 'o grat...now i have mental problems...grandpa must have run out of disseases...' "Im fine Hojo..." "Ok...but why is your face so red? were you crying?" "O its nothing Hojo, its ok," "are you sure?" Hojo put his arm around Kagome but because of Kagome's anger toward Inuyasha she didnt care. "Ya...listen ill talk to you at school ok? ive gotto go. bye!" and with that she waved goodbye and ran home. 'The Ramen & the kimono can wait...' you see Inuyasha's Kimono was ripped from the fight with Naraku so Kagome fixed it up but she didnt give it back.. and Ramen was Inuyasha's favourite food.

walking back towards the forest he noticed a familliar scent...his head jolyed to the well but then he realised that kagome couldnt come back. when he looked forward again he saw Kikyou..."Kikyou..." "Inuyasha..." She walked toward Inuyasha and when she was a few feet away from him she stopped. "Inuyasha...we have to talk...Inuyasha i love you...what do you have to say to that? Why did you leave me!" "Kikyou...Im sorry..." "Shut up INUYASHA!" "Because of you I've been roaming around instead of talking to someone...I mean...if I were t die no one would know! YOU DONT GIVE ME THE TIME OF DAY NEMORE!" sob "Kikyou…." Inuyasha whispered as Kikyou drew out an arrow from he arrow-bag. "INUYASHA YOU SHALL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" "Kikyou no!" Inuyasha started backing away from Kikyou when it hit him……he loved her, he loved Kagome. She wasn't just a Shinkon detector…she was the one he loved. 'How could I have done this…put her through all this pain by running off with Kikyou…I should kill myself, but that would consist of me being with Kikyou…' For once in Inuyasha's life he would have to apologize to Kagome…beg…if possible. 'Kagome…how could I…I'm sorry…' "That's it Kikyou…I'm very sorry but I must leave you. I mean face it…I don't love you anymore…it is Kagome-chan that I love…not you…" Inuyasha said, taking a few steps toward Kikyou. With This she took an arrow from her arrow-bag and put it to the bow. "STOP INUYASHA! ANY CLOSER AND I WILL SHOOT!" Inuyasha quickly stopped, knowing that if she shot that arrow he would be pinned to the tree behind him for another 50 years. Then he realized what he was doing and he started walking again. "Do you not listen to anything that comes out of my mouth? I said STOP!" A quiver In her voice was pretty obvious now….Inuyasha could tell… "Kikyou…" Inu said still moving closer. They were face to face now and Kikyou had dropped he bow and arrow. Inuyasha brought his hand to her face and felt her soft skin, soft, but cold. "Kikyou…you and I both know I don't love you anymore…I don't want to hurt you…" "Inu…Yasha…" And with this Inuyasha gave her a light kiss on the lips and, leaving her stunned, walked away.

Meanwhile

"Kagome! Come downstairs for supper!" her mother yelled. Kagome, being all caught up in thoughts, didn't hear her mother calling her. "KAGOME! Oh jeez, stubborn child, KAGOME!" "Coming mother!" finally back on earth, she got up off her bed and went downstairs to eat. "What do you have in those ears of yours that you couldn't hear me?" "Sorry mum, I was in deep thought about something." Kagome said sitting at the table while her mother put some Ramen in front of her. "So how long are you staying this time? Should I pack now?" "Um…Mother…suddenly I'm not hungry anymore…" and with this she excused herself from the table and ran to her room and flopped on her bed, crying.


End file.
